russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 still the top three TV network in September
October 3, 2017 at 1:48 pm IBC (logo) IBC-13 maintained its relevant news, valuable lessons and sports fans to its more viewers in a nationwide viewership by having more TV households in the country tune in to its most watched news, entertainment and sports programs in September, registering an average audience of 28% or 5 points higher than ABS-CBN’s 47% and GMA’s 33%, according to data from Kantar Media. Multinational audience measurement provider Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,610 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population. IBC also ruled primetime (6PM-12MN) with an average share of 27%, a whopping 12 point sover ABS-CBN’s 51% and GMA’s 31%. The primetime block is the most important part of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investment in to reach more consumers effectively. The list of the ten most watched programs nationwide in September also belong to IBC-13, led by the weekend broadcast of the PBA as the 2017 PBA Governors' Cup which recorded a viewership game led, including the NLEX Road Warriors vs. Star Hotshots (39.8%) during quarterfinals, Star Hotshots vs. NLEX Road Warriors (39.5%), TNT Ka Tropa vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (39.1%), Star Hotshots vs. TNT Ka Tropa (34.5%), Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters (34.3%), Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. San Miguel Beermen (34.3%), Star Hotshots vs. Meralco Bolts (34.2%), Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Star Hotshots (34.1%) and San Miguel Beermen vs. Alaska Aces (34%). This will be followed by the undisputed number one program Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell, which recorded a national TV rating of 38.8%. Joining it in the top 35 list were Born to be a Superstar (37.7%), To Love Again (37.1%), Express Balita (36.7%), Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (34.8%), Magic Kamison (32.4%), Baby Faced Beauty (31.5%), Iskul Bukol (30.8%), Maya Loves Sir Chief (27.9%), Don't Forget the Lyrics! (26.6%), APO Tanghali Na! (25.8%), Dingdong n' Lani (24.8%), High School Life (24.4%), Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (23.1%), Ikaw Pala 'Yon (22.%) and T.O.D.A.S. (22.4%). IBC also led other networks in other time blocks such as the morning block (6AM-12NN), where it scored an average audience share of 22% versus ABS-CBN’s 40% versus GMA’s 31%, the noontime block (12NN-3PM), where it hit 23% versus ABS-CBN’s 47% versus GMA’s 35%, and in the afternoon block (3PM-6PM), where it registered 25% versus ABS-CBN’s 43% versus GMA’s 39%. The Kapinoy network also kept its total day lead in other areas such as Total Luzon where it logged 29% versus ABS-CBN’s 43% versus GMA’s 36%, in Total Visayas with 23% versus ABS-CBN’s 54% versus GMA’s 27%; and in Total Mindanao with 24% versus ABS-CBN’s 54% versus GMA’s 30%. Aside from radio and television, IBC has also become popular in the local music, film, cable TV, and publishing industries and is also the pioneer of digital television in the country. IBC ranks all media networks in bringing its content online to address the change in the Filipinos’ viewing habits. On its over-the-top content platform IBC Video, the top five most watched programs on in September were Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell, To Love Again, Magic Kamison, Eh, Kasi Bata! and High School Life. IBC, home to the PBA and NBA, and the Philippines’ top-rating TV programs, box-office films, and best-selling books and music, is rapidly transitioning into an agile digital company with the biggest online presence among all Filipino media companies, and a growing list of digital properties. It continues to be of service to 25 million digital Filipinos both here and abroad by providing content covering relevant topics in news, entertainment, sports, and lifestyle on its company media website ibc.com.ph. The site logged 13 million users and hit over 1.3 billion page views as of end-May this year, becoming the country’s biggest local media website. IBC reported a net income of P1.1 billion for the first six months of 2017, while Duterte is eyeing P4 billion to P5 Billion from the sale of the network. Kantar Media is a leading television (TV) audience measurement provider with capabilities in gathering TV viewing data in both digital and analog platforms. It is a multinational market research group that specializes in audience measurement in more than 80 countries, has 26 TV networks, ad agencies, and pan-regional networks subscribing to its ratings services. Among its local current subscribers are ABS-CBN, IBC, Peoples Television Network Inc., The Huddle Room Media Inc., JRA Advertising (J. Romero and Associates), 720 Consumer Connect, Viva Communications Inc., Manprom, Solar Entertainment Corporation, Starcom, Havas Media Ortega, and Media Agency groups IPG Mediabrands (Touch BPN, UM), Dentsu Aegis Network (Dentsu, Mediaforce, Carat), Omnicom Media Group (OMD, PHD and M2M) as well as Group M (Mindshare, MEC, MediaCom, and Maxus). International subscribers to Kantar Media include Turner Broadcasting System Asia, NBCU Global Networks Asia Pte Ltd, Google Asia Pacific Pte Ltd, Home Box Office (Singapore) Pte Ltd, Scripps Networks Interactive (Asia) Pte. Ltd., MTV Asia, Fox International Channels, Discovery Networks Asia-Pacific Pte Ltd, CSM Media Research (China), AETN All Asia Networks Pte Ltd, Celestial Tiger Entertainment and Sony Pictures International. 'TABLE 9. TOP 35 MOST WATCHED REGULARLY AIRING PROGRAMS IN SEPTEMBER 2017 IN NATIONAL URBAN AND RURAL HOMES (EXCLUDING SPECIALS)' #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 40.2% #''2017 PBA Governors' Cup Quarterfinals: NLEX Road Warriors vs. Star Hotshots'' (IBC) - 39.8% #''2017 PBA Governors' Cup: Star Hotshots vs. NLEX Road Warriors'' (IBC) - 39.5% #''2017 PBA Governors' Cup: TNT Ka Tropa vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel'' (IBC) - 39.1% #''Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell'' (IBC) - 38.8% #''Born to be a Superstar'' (IBC) - 37.7% #''To Love Again'' (IBC) - 37.1% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 36.7% #''La Luna Sangre'' (ABS-CBN) - 35.2% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 34.8% #''2017 PBA Governors' Cup: Star Hotshots vs. TNT Ka Tropa'' (IBC) - 34.5% #''2017 PBA Governors' Cup: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters'' (IBC) - 34.3% #''2017 PBA Governors' Cup: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. San Miguel Beermen'' (IBC) - 34.3% #''2017 PBA Governors' Cup: Star Hotshots vs. Meralco Bolts'' (IBC) - 34.2% #''2017 PBA Governors' Cup: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Star Hotshots'' (IBC) - 34.1% #''2017 PBA Governors' Cup: San Miguel Beermen vs. Alaska Aces'' (IBC) - 34% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 33.8% #''Little Big Shots'' (ABS-CBN) - 33.3% #''Magic Kamison'' (IBC) - 32.4% #''Baby Faced Beauty'' (IBC) - 31.5% #''MMK 25'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.1% #''Iskul Bukol'' (IBC) - 30.8% #''Wansapanatym'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.8% #''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (IBC) - 27.9% #''Don't Forget the Lyrics!'' (IBC) - 26.6% #''APO Tanghali Na!'' (IBC) - 25.8% #''Wildflower'' (ABS-CBN) - 25.3% #''Dingdong n' Lani'' (IBC) - 24.8% #''High School Life'' (IBC) - 24.4% #''Home Sweetie Home'' (ABS-CBN) - 23.7% #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC) - 23.1% #''Ikaw Pala 'Yon'' (IBC) - 22.% #''T.O.D.A.S.'' (IBC) - 22.4% #''Goin' Bulilit'' (ABS-CBN) - 21.2% #''24 Oras'' (GMA) - 20.9%